Young Love
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: She is wearing a beautiful, snowy white wedding dress that her husband-to-be’s grandmother wore. It seems incredible that she is going to be married to the one she has loved since she was very little... Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Young Love**_

**_Disclaimer: If Harvest Moon was mine, I would be very happy, but Harvest Moon isn't mine, so stop asking._**

* * *

An eighteen year old girl stares out an open window, looking at a young boy seated on a hard wooden bench, holding a small bouquet of blood red roses and dressed in a crisp, black tuxedo. The boy's eyes shift uneasily, yet he appears excited, as if he were about to go on a crazily spiraling roller-coaster. She glance's down at the dress she is wearing, her midnight black braid's falling down in front of her face. She lifts her head up, and looks at the boy again. An odd feeling brews up inside of her, which she knows is love. She has loved this boy since she was very little. Her jet black eye's sparkle at the memory, and she quickly turns on her heel, and walks out a door. She walk's over to where the boy is seated, and sits down next to him.

"Hey Stu, I'm ready." She announces to the boy. Stu looks at her, and his expression turns to pure joy.

"Hello May, shall we go?" He asks her. May nods her head, and they stand up and walk towards the Inn.

_**Flashback**_

* * *

A five year old May sat on one of the benches in the square, waiting for someone to arrive. She looked up to see a young boy around her age with black eyes and hair, just like herself. She smiled.

"Stu! Over here Stu!" She called out to him. The boy turned around to see his friend waving at him. He ran over, also smiling.

"Hey May, what do you wanna do today?" He asked. May giggled.

"Hey, that rhymed!" Stu laughed too.

"I would like to go to the Inn today." She told him. Stu nodded, and helped May up. They ran to the Inn, and walked inside.

"Here, Elli gave me some money, why don't we have some lunch here?" Stu asked her.

"Ok, why not?" May told him. The two of them walked over to a nearby table, and seated themselves. Soon a young orange haired girl walked over to them.

"Hi you guys, what are you doing here?" She asked them.

"We are going to have lunch together Ann!" May told her. Ann smiled.

"I see. Ok, why don't I get you two some menu's, and you can choose what you want." She told them. They both nodded. Ann walked away. Suddenly, Stu's face got very serious.

"May, there is something I would like to give you." He told her. She looked at him, confused. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled something out. May gasped when she saw what it was. In Stu's hand was a blue feather. It wasn't a real blue feather, it was just a normal feather painted blue

"Stu, do you know what it mean's to give a girl that?" May asked him. Stu nodded.

"Well, I accept." She said, taking the blue feather from him. May put it in her back pocket. Just then, Ann came walking back with the menus.

"Here you go you guy's!" She said, placing a menu in front of each child.

"Thank you Ann, but I'm not hungry anymore. Come on Stu, let's go and play with Carter!" May said, getting off her stool. She grabbed Stu's hand and pulled him out the door.

* * *

**_End Flashback_**

May and Stu walk into the Inn, and sit at the very table May had been thinking about only moments ago. She looks at Stu, and her eyes grow sad. She knows that Stu had forgotten about his proposal to her thirteen years ago, and today, she wanted to remind him. Ann walks up to them.

"Well hello you guys! So, what'll it be today? Shall I get some menus?" She asks them. Stu smiles.

"We would like the menus please." He tells her. She nods, and then walks off. Stu then turns to May.

"So, what did you want to talk about, May?" He asks her. May's face grows serious, just like Stu's had many years before.

"Stu, thirteen years ago, you and I went here, and sat at this table to eat some lunch. Well, back then, you had given me something, though I think you forget what it is." She explains. She then pulls out the very same feather Stu had given to her. Stu gasps.

"You remember?" He whispers. May's expression becomes confused.

"I thought you didn't remember." May asks, quite confused.

"No, I could never forget something like that." They stare at each other, pleased that they both remember.

"Do you still accept?" Stu asks nervously, finally breaking the silence. May smiles.

"I can't. You never asked me the question. You just showed this to me." May says, holding out the blue feather to Stu. He smiles, and takes it from her. May stands up while Stu gets down on one knee.

"May, will you marry me?" He asks.

"Yes Stu, I will marry you." She responds. She takes the blue feather back, and kisses Stu lightly on the lips. Just then, Ann comes back holding two menus.

"Hey guys, are you leaving?" She asks.

"Yeah, we are, but I would like to ask you something. Do you think we could use the Inn for an after party?" May asks her. Ann frowns.

"What after party?"

"Why, for after the wedding of course!" Ann's expression changes to delight.

"Are you two getting married?"

"Yes, but I guess it was only a matter of time. It was young love."


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

**I decided to make a few more chapters to _Young Love _so... I bring you chapter 2: The Wedding**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2: The Wedding

May stands in front of a mirror, taking in her look. She is wearing a beautiful, snowy white wedding dress that her husband-to-be's grandmother wore. It seems incredible that she is going to be married to the one she has loved since she was very little. An older girl comes beside her.

"You look amazing May." The girl with rosy eyes and hair comments.

"Thank you Popuri." May responds, not being able to take her shimmering black eyes off of herself. There is a silence.

"We had better get going, or we are going to be late for your wedding!" Popuri announces to the young girl. May nods, and she quickly turns on her 3 inch high heels and walks out the door, Popuri quickly following.

* * *

"We're late!" Popuri exclaims angrily.

"Oh don't worry, Stu is always late for everything else. I'm allowed to be late once you know." May explains.

"Yes, but couldn't you pick a different time to be late?"

"No." Popuri frowns.

"Oh, look, the church, we're almost there." May says to the strawberry-haired girl. The two ladies reach the doors.

"Wait here." Popuri tells the bride. She opens the doors and walks in. May waits. As she waits, she looks up at the ocean of blue sky. The summer breeze chills her slightly, but she doesn't notice much. She smiles with glee. Her deepest dreams are about to come true. The cherry blossom tree above her rains down with soft pink petals. Suddenly, the doors to the church open, and Popuri and an elderly man walk out.

"Wow… May… you look amazing." The old man breaths. Tears are in the sages eyes. May smiles, tears entering her own. She hugs the man.

"Thanks Grandpa." She whispers. They hug for a long time.

"It's time." Popuri interrupts. May nods to the girl. She links arms with her Grandfather, inhales deeply, then pushes the heavy church doors open. As she slowly enters, she glances around. All her closest friends are there. There's Ann and her husband Cliff up ahead, with Popuri standing next them. Mary, the Maid of Honor, is on the opposite side with tears in her eyes. Her husband, Gray, stands a little ways away from her. Popuri's brother, Rick, and his wife, Karen are standing near the doors. Lillia, Popuri's mother, stands close to the Doctor and his wife Elli, who is also Stu's sister. Ellen, Stu's Grandmother, is up ahead. Manna and her husband Duke are standing near the back of the church. Another woman is amongst the crowd, though May isn't quite sure who she is. Kai, Popuri's husband, stands next to the Groom as the Best Man. May's Grandfather lets her walk the rest of the way. She approaches her beloved Stu. She looks upwards. A grand, golden chandelier hangs above her. Her hands shake, causing some of the petals from the indigo orchids that are in her hands to fall to the scarlet carpet. Finally, she is there, holding the hands of the one she loves.

"Stu Tylers, do you take May Violeta to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, until death do you part?" Carter, the priest, asks Stu.

"I do." He replies solemnly.

"And May Violeta, do you take Stu Tylers to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, until death do you part?" Carter questions, turning to the dark-haired girl. May inhales deeply.

"I do." She says smiling.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Carter tells Stu. Stu leans in and kisses May deeply. The church erupts with applause. The newly weds break apart and look around. They smile to each other, and hug.

* * *

That evening, the people who witnessed Stu and May's marriage are now at the after party. There is dancing, laughing, talking, everything. May takes a sip from her white wine, and peers around the room at all who are there. She's deep in thought. She's now married. She's not Miss May Violeta anymore, now she's Mrs. Stu Tylers. Of course, she's very happy, but the one thing that could have made her wedding the _very_ best day of her life, would be if-

"May? Are you ok?" Mary asks, standing near the young girl. May glances at the Maid of Honor and nods. Mary hugs her.

"Well, if you say so. Remember though, I'm always here for you." The bespectacled girl reminds her. May takes another drink, pushing back one of her long jet black braids. She then spots the woman whom she saw earlier. She tries to recall her face from somewhere. Her dark eyes and hair all seem too familiar. Someone interrupts her thoughts by tapping on her shoulder. She turns around to come face to face with her husband.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." She replies. They stare at each other for a moment.

"You wanna dance?" Stu asks.

"Well," May says, putting her drink on a nearby table, "if you insist." Stu laughs, his merry black eyes laughing with him. He swings her around as the couple waltz across the floor. They dance and dance until their feet ache. After the song, the newly weds part ways, and May walks over to her friends and sits down.

"Hello ladies." May says to Ann, Popuri and Mary.

"Hi." They all chorus.

"So, how does it feel to no longer be a bachelorette?" Ann asks, taking a drink of water.

"Ok I guess." May tells the trio honestly.

"Mm-hmm. I like being married too." Popuri explains.

"Was it everything you ever dreamed about?" Mary inquires.

"Yes… well, no." May sighs.

"Why not?" Popuri asks.

"I just wish that… I really wanted to have my mother be here to see me get married." May says with disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, we're sorry May." Mary comforts the saddened bride.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry." Ann assures the others. The girls look puzzled.

"I'll be right back." Ann says. She stands up and walks away. The red head soon returns with the woman May had been wondering about, and May's Grandfather, Barley.

"Barley, tell May." Ann mentions to the old man.

"May, I would like you to meet your mother, Joanna." Barley announces, motioning to the midnight black-haired lady. May gasps. She slowly stands up.

"Are you… Are you really my… Mother?" May whispers. The girl nods. Crystal clear tears are rolling down Mays pale cheeks. She hugs her mother.

"I'm so proud of you May." Joanna whispers. May smiles.

"I have so many questions for you." May says.

"I know… You can ask me later, but right here, right now, is your special night. Now go have fun." Joanna insists. May nods. She runs across the dance floor, pulling her friends with her. They dance and dance and dance. May flashes her mother a smile from across the dance floor.

"_This is the best day of my life_" She thinks to herself as she watches Joanna from the hardwood dance floor.


End file.
